megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Daichi Shijima
}} Daichi Shijima is a character from Devil Survivor 2. He is a classmate of the protagonist and his childhood friend. Appearances *''Devil Survivor 2: Major Character *Devil Survivor 2: Break Record: Major Character *Devil Survivor 2 -Show Your Free Will'' *''Devil Survivor 2 The Animation '' Design Daichi is young man with stylish brown hair and eyes. He wears a gray school uniform with black chemise collar shirt with blue and white stripe tie, yellow scarf, and yellow shoes. In anime, his tie's color is plain blue and is a bit shorter than one in the game. Personality Daichi is a deep thinker, often examining the social implications and morality of a situation farther than the other characters. Even though he seems spineless, he tends to cast away his cowardice in the blink of an eye when he is faced with extreme adversity. Unfortunately, his low self confidence limits him achieving even greater heights. He seems to do poorly in school, and to be forgetful at times; Forgetting his exam slip and cell phone at his seat at the beginning of the game. He also doesn't think too fondly of work, seeming to dislike "slaving away for a paycheck." He has shown to have interest in several of the female characters, most strongly Io and Makoto. Additionally, Daichi has a strikingly strong loyalty to the Protagonist, following him on every route and decision no matter what compared to the other characters who may leave him. Profile Devil Survivor 2 1st Day Sunday's Melancholy Daichi is first seen as he introduces the protagonist to Nicaea and gets him to sign up for it. Afterwards, the two head out to shop. As they head into the subway and prepare to return home, the two spot Io, and strike up a conversation. Just then, all three of them receive a death clip of each other from Nicaea, showing their deaths from a subway train crash. As the train pulls into the station, an earthquake strikes and causes it to crash, but before it collapses on them, a demon appears to push the train aside. The trio then fights their way out of the subway, forming contracts with the demons in the process. Outside the station, they find that the entire city has been affected by the earthquake, and make it their priority to return home. On the way, they encounter a strange creature which the summoning app identifies as Dubhe. After seeing it kill several civilians in a single blast, they flee, separating themselves in the process. Io and the protagonist manage to meet up, but soon receive Daichi's second death clip. They find him at Asakusa just as a powerful demon from his death clip is unsealed. Makoto soon appears to help them defeat the demons and seek shelter in JP's. As the party continues to seek a way home, Daichi finds a truck and drives it, hoping that this would make the journey easier. Suddenly, Dubhe appears and lands on top of the truck. Daichi drives off in fear, leaving the others to try to flee from Dubhe. As some rubble blocks their only way out, Daichi returns on the highway and drives the truck at Dubhe, causing its explosive mass to detonate prematurely, leaving it weak enough for the rest of the party to destroy it. The party soon realizes that Daichi jumped off the truck before it went over the edge. 3rd Day Tuesday's Disquiet As communications with the JP's Nagoya branch has been severed, the party worries for Daichi's safety and heads to Nagoya. After several events where they learn of Nagoya's situation and Jungo's death clip, they find Daichi's location where he is being held hostage by the rioters, and rescue him. When the party returns to Tokyo, Daichi worries if he is still of any use, after his incompetence led him to getting kidnapped. Makoto reassures him that he still has his worth. 7th Day A Saturday Toward Coexistence When confronted with Yamato's and Ronaldo's opposing ideals, Daichi decides that both ideals are simply too extreme and wants a third option which can be achieved without needing to fight his friends. Io, Hinako, and Jungo support his idea, forming a third faction which tries to harmonize the other two. If the protagonist supports Daichi, he will have to fight through Yamato's and Ronaldo's factions, and even has the opportunity to convince both opposing leaders to join his cause. Last Day Sunday's Fruition When the Last Day rolls around, the party has more or less decided to turn back the clock and restore the world. However, doing so may erase their memories of all 8 days, and the disaster may happen again. Daichi considers another option - as Polaris has been the cause of the whole incident, they could also kill Polaris. The party's choice is set the moment the Anguished One asks the protagonist on humanity's wish immediately after that discussion. Restorer If the party chooses to restore the world, Polaris warns that all of their memories and relationships formed during the 8 days will be completely erased, and they would require a strong willpower to retain them. Regardless, the party chooses to move forward with this decision. As the world is being reset, every party member who has joined this cause will meet with the protagonist and have a few parting words. The protagonist is then taken back to just before the invasion begins, when he and Daichi spot Io in the subway station. The conversation plays out just like in the beginning of the game, but Io also manages to muster the courage to ask the Protagonist and Daichi to hang out. The trio is last seen exiting the subway unscathed. After the credits, the protagonist's phone receives a message from Nicaea: :Will history repeat itself? :Let's survive. The player receives the Restorer title for reaching this ending. Triumphant If all thirteen Demon Tamers are alive, have joined the protagonist's cause, and the choice to restore the world is made, the Restorer ending will play out accordingly. However, during the credits, a montage shows the lives of the Demon Tamers in the new world, indicating that their lives have all changed for the better. After the credits, the protagonist's phone receives a message from Nicaea: :You don't need these services anymore. :Good luck. The player receives both the Restorer and Triumphant titles for reaching this ending. Liberator On the other hand, should the party choose to destroy Polaris and leave the fate of the world to humans, the party will proceed to fight Polaris. Polaris goes all-out against the party, but is defeated despite this, and claims that humans will go down a path that leads to their own self-destruction without him. After Polaris disappears, the party returns to the ruined world. The general population strives to survive, cooperating with JP's and the SDF to make ends meet. However, the remnants of Japan that have yet to be consumed by the Void has become the world's only landmass, as the Void has been replaced by endless sea. :The world's administrator has perished. Mankind has won true freedom. :Those who survived are left with what remains of the world and a vast sea that spreads beyond it. :Mankind has no means to heal this deep scar, left as the cost of freedom. :But, even so... the world goes on... :...in the hands of indomitable champions. After the credits, the protagonist's phone receives a message from Nicaea: : You are free from control : But also from protection. The player receives the Liberator title for reaching this ending. If they united all 13 human playable characters under this cause they also receive the Triumphant title. Fate System At Fate 1 he gains resistance to Fire, at Fate 3 he unlocks Genma Hanuman (Lv. 33), and at Fate 5 Fury Seiten Taisei (Lv. 52). Daichi's Fate System events focus on his timid personality and his hesitation to act. Throughout his Fate System events, Daichi struggles to find his "usefulness" in the world and cowers in fear when asked to deal with demons by other members of the team(claiming to be just a regular high school student), voicing his regrets to the Protagonist shortly after. While progressing through Daichi's Fate events, A JPs member will appear informing Daichi and the Protagonist about demons and asking for their assistance. Daichi will be hesitant to the idea, and will be scolded by Hinako, who leaves shortly after. After talking with the Protagonist, Daichi will leave to help Hinako, who is found surrounded by demons without her summoning app. He defeats the demons and asks her if she alright. Hinako tells him to shut up, and thanks him for his help. As she leaves, Daichi expresses his satisfaction at how he has managed to overcome his hesitation. Stats Similar to Atsuro Kihara from Devil Survivor, Daichi has an average stat distribution, though with a slight emphasis towards Strength and Agility. Although Daichi is slightly outclassed by Hinako and Keita (and Jungo, to an extent) in terms of Strength and Agility, his other stats are usually high enough to allow him to utilize useful skills along with physical attacks, something these physically-oriented Tamers can't boast (because of their low Magic stat). At appropriate levels, such skills include effective healing spells, such as Mediarahan and Samarecarm, and, if desired, normal elemental or ailment spells. ''1st Day'', as an Ally ''Level 99'', as an Ally ''Settling Up'', as an Enemy Daichi initially has the following stats: After Io begins channeling Lugh during the battle (if she is present), it changes to this: ''Shadow Daichi'', as an Enemy Shadow Daichi is leader of a team with Shadow Jungo and Shadow Hinako. Gallery Daichi_ingame_portraits.jpg|Daichi's expressions Daichi Shijima from Devil Survivor 2 the Animation.jpg|Daichi Shijima from Devil Survivor 2 The Animation. Daichi's death clip.png|Daichi's Death Clip 1 from Devil Survivor 2 The Animation Daichi death clip 2.jpg|Daichi's Death Clip 2 from Devil Survivor 2 The Animation. Daichi's reaction of his contracts are weak.jpg|Daichi's reaction of his demons anime daichi shijima.jpg|Daichi Shijima's character model in Devil Survivor 2 The Animation prof_daichi.jpg|Daichi Shijima's profile in Devil Survivor 2 The Animation Daichi Shijima manga.jpg|Daichi Shijima in the Devil Survivor 2 The Animation Manga Adaption. Trivia *Daichi unlocks two monkey demons in his Fate route. *Daichi unlocks a demon in the Fate system that isn't unique: Hanuman. *Daichi is the only character with a death clip that cannot die, the protagonist will always be in time to save him. *Daichi is the only character who has two death clips in one day. *In the game trailer, Daichi's name was romanized as Daichi Shizima. Category:Devil Survivor 2 Characters Category:Devil Survivor 2 Bosses Category:Devil Survivor 2: Break Record Characters Category:Allies Category:Human Race